Kick boxing Jackie
by orangetornado
Summary: Will the all time kick boxing champion get defeated by a certain red head? (Two shot)
1. Chapter 1

He didn't even see it coming as he was knocked to the ground from her kick. Once again, she has won using her signature move she calls "Dirty boots". The amazing world famous kick boxing champion, Jackie Tristan.

The crowd went wild cheering as she bowed, accepted her giant belt and held it up for everyone to see. The atmosphere was exhilarating as usual. The referee beside her held up her hand announcing, "We have a winner! Another opponent beaten by the great Jackie Tristan!"

Yep. Jackie is really living the life of a celebrity. Everything she owns is fancy; her house, her car, her cloths, even her food is fancy. Her life is pretty much perfect. And she hates it. Oh, don't get me wrong, she's not a spoiled snob, it's just that, she never actually has any free time to herself. To just have fun. She loves kick boxing but when you're training for it seven hours a day, you can really get sick of it. And not to mention, when you win every match you play, things start to get boring.

She had a one hour break, a rare opportunity for her. So she decided to spend her time going for a relaxing stroll in the park. She wore her most casual clothing and a hat and sunglasses to make sure no-one recognised her. She wasn't in the mood to be swarmed with fans.

She sat down on a bench when she heard someone speak from next to her. "You don't come here often, do you?"

Jackie didn't even notice him beside her. She turned to face the person to see a man with bright red hair and tattoos above his eyebrows. His top was sleeveless so she saw the same tribal tattoos on his arms too. _It's actually kinda cool _she thought.

He spoke again. "I see you're a woman of few words, huh?"

_Oh yeah, he was talking to me. _She lowered the pitch of her voice to make her sound as different as possible just to make sure he didn't recognise her. "Um n-no, I don't come here often. How could you tell?"

He shrugged. "I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Jackie's face suddenly lit up. He really couldn't recognise her and since he didn't know her, she could finally act normal! "What's your name?" she asked back.

"I'm Renji Abarai." _Hmm, that's a cool name _she thought. Then Renji chuckled and she looked at him strangely. The he sighed. "You know, I do kick boxing too, Jackie."

So he really did know who she was. _THAT LITTLE LIAR! _She sighed. "So you know who I am."

Renji scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?"

She rolled her eyes. "So you do kick boxing. That's cool."

"Uh huh. And you know, I'm gonna be in the next kick boxing championship. That could mean I'm going up against you."

Jackie smirked. "I'm up for the challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie stood outside of Renjis house. At least she hoped this was the place. The text each other last night and he asked her if she wanted to do some training at his house. This Renji guy is actually pretty awesome, and hot too. No point passing up on a chance like that. So now she's here and she rang the doorbell.

The door opened revealing the tattooed red-head. "Yo, Jackie, glad you came." said Renji with a smile.

Jackie just nodded as she walked in. She looked around to see medals and trophies for kick boxing tournaments on the shelves. _Hmm, so this guy really is good_ she thought.

Renji gestured around the room with his hand. "So, this is my place. I guess it's not as glamorous as yours but-"

"I like it, it's nice." Jackie cut in. She liked the simplicity of it compared to her home. It adds to the homeliness of it. "Shall we go train?"

"Yeah, sure. The garden's this way." She followed Renji out.

They entered the garden and Jackie gasped. It was so big, like a whole field. She smiled excitedly and skipped into the garden. "This is amazing! I love places like this."

Renji grinned. Suddenly, Jackie saw a leg coming towards her head out of nowhere. Out of reflex, Jackie swung her leg so it collided with the other one. "What the heck!" She yelled when she saw that it was Renji that almost kicked her in the head.

Renji chuckled with his arms folded. "That's some pretty good reflexes you got there."

She frowned. "Hmm, oh really? Remember who you're talking to. I'm the kick boxing legend here so I think you should be worrying about yourself."

Renji put his hands up. "Alright, alright." Then he smirked. "Maybe you could show me some new moves"

"If you think you can keep up with me." Then she swung her leg at his legs at a rapid speed. Renji gasped and jumped over her leg then ducked down before he got kicked in the head. Jackie chuckled. "Not bad."

"I learn from the best.

Jackie looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

Renji blushed faintly and scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, you're kinda the reason I took up kick boxing and I learned all my moves from you."

Now it was Jackies turn to blush (but you couldn't see it of coarse). "Wow, Renji, that's so-"

"Including this one!" Renji cut her off with a kick to the gut which sent her flying a few feet.

Jackie laid there on the grass clutching her stomach and taking in deep inhales since her breath was knocked away.

Renji looked at her with concern. Then his eyes widened and he rushed over to Jackie. "Hey! Hey, are you alright?" He crouched down ant leaned over her. "Jackie?" He brushed her hair away from her face.

She opened her eyes. "R-Renji..." The a wide grin spread across her face confusing Renji. "You let your guard down." Her leg shot upwards sending Renji tumbling meters away.

He regained his balance and laughed. "Okay, you got me there." And trained and fought until it was dark and they were both out of breath. They were lying down on the grass looking up at the stars.

Jackie turned to face Renji. "I guess I finally have an opponent that matches my ability this tournament, this should be exciting."

Renji smiled warmly. "Can't wait."

**after the tournament**

"You played well, Renji." Jackie smiled

Renji chuckled lightly." You played better. Jackie had won, of coarse. It was so close to being a tie but she used her famous move "Dirty boots" on him and nobody could beat that.

Jackie patted Renji on the shoulder affectionately. "You know, I think someday, you'll be the one to beat "Dirty boots". You're really good."

Renji put an arm around her shoulder. "It's on."


End file.
